Hiro Yokai/Distorted Sequence
Hiro Yokai * Azure Generations: Recruitable ally * CTS: CTS Character * Affinity: Light * Weakness: Electricity * Strength: C+ * Magic: C+ * Heat: A * Defense: S * Speed: C * Base HP: 2000 (+300 on level up) * Starting level: 15 (CTS) ??? (AG) * Overdrive: TBA Skills/Releases * Curtain of Light: '''Hiro throws up a barrier of pure light negating all damage done to his allies for one turn. (cannot be used multiple times in a row, Requires a small amount of Soul Break and Heat to use) 35 * '''Light's Oath: '''Hiro uses 25% of his Soul Break gauge to unleash Clarity's full strength. Increases Damage and range for all of Hiro's skills and basic attacks, lasts 3 turns. 40 * '''Lux Lucis (Magic): '''Hiro launches a wave of light that can hit from 3 squares in any direction from Hiro. skill * '''Summon Field (Status effect): '''Hiro summons Blades of light that circle him causing damage to any enemy that attacks him from one square around him. (10% of damage taken is reflected) skill * '''Summon Launch (Magic): '''Hiro launches the blades of light that are circling him to strike a single enemy 1-6 times at random. Requires '''Summon Field to be active to use. skill * Distortion Drive: Heaven's Purge (Physical): '''Hiro impales his target with Clarity and detonates and detonates a large blast of light. Deals Heavy Light elemental damage. 30 * '''Distortion Drive: Prison of Light (Magic): '''Hiro Traps an enemy with walls of light before sending hundreds of light blades in on them detonating the prison dealing heavy light elemental damage. Causes Bind on the target preventing their movement for a few turns. 40 ''Unique (Constant Traits that level over time)'' * Drive: TBN: Summons light from Seithr to serve as tools for offense and defense. * '''Guardian Aura: Increases defenses of his entire party just by being on the field. (around an 8% increase to their defensberes) 20 * Shining Aura: Slowly heals allies that are not weak to Light at a rate of 3% of their max hp per turn. (does nothing to those who are weak to light) 25 * Light's Protection: Has a small chance to negate all damage done by attacks he takes or intercepts for allies. [ Starting Trait] * Don't Underestimate me Goddammit: If Hiro's allies are targeted instead of him, he gains a slight boost to the SB gauge that gradually increases the longer he is ignored and can lead to a boost in his overall stats if ignored long enough. Trait Traits * Guardian: '''Extreme defensive stats and skills make Hiro excel at keeping his allies alive. * '''Mixed Attacker: '''Basic attacks are melee range while having ranged and melee skills. * '''Regenerator: '''Regains life naturally over time at a small rate per turn. (5% per turn) * '''Seithr Tolerant: '''In areas of high amounts of Seithr this character gains a defensive boost. * '''Protective Soul: '''Defense will never lower. (Some exceptions) * '''Defender: Will take mortal blows for allies. * '''Fear prone: '''Against enemies with the "Fear Factor" trait this character is very prone to being unable to attack or go berserk and ignore all commands until calmed down. Category:Playable Character Category:Male Character Category:Distorted Sequence Character